Marriage
by nagaesan715
Summary: White loses to N and can only save the friendship of Pokémon and Trainers by one way...


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've not been online that often anymore, but have I got a good story for you! I've gone back to FerrisWheelShipping and befriended BluechanXD on Skype, and I now have enough willpower to write another fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lost. That was the only word to describe sixteen-year-old White Willows, who had tried to save the future of Trainers and Pokémon. She challenged N, the leader of Team Plasma and the new Champion of the Pokémon League, in his castle, after long, hard battles with each of the Elite Four. But try as she might, despite her Reshiram and Samurott taking down most of N's team, she couldn't defeat his Zoroark. Soon, all her Pokémon fainted. She had lost. And heavens know what N was going to do to her.

 _Oh god, no. Please tell me I didn't- oh no...oh no...oh no..._ White thought to herself as she stared at her Heatmor, lying on the ground, fainted. Suddenly she heard N walking up to her. She swerved her head in his direction. "Sorry, White. Bad news. You just lost," N coldheartedly told White. "Now Pokémon will live in a world free of Trainers. It's my ideal world. And it shall be created soon." "What?!" White cried out in astonishment. "This can't be..." she whimpered. Sweat was dripping down her forehead as her teeth chattered. "I hate to say it, but you blew it," N said. He paused for a second. Then, as White watched in fear, N finally sternly announced, "I won." White inhaled, and let out a big cry of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It echoed off the walls of the castle throne room. She started sobbing. "But there is one exception," N stated. White stopped. "What's that?" she faintly asked. "I will not create the world I dream of..." N continued, "if you become my queen." White hesitated for a minute, pondering on whether she wanted to accept the deal or not. She knew if she said yes to the offer, Trainers and Pokémon would live happy in harmony once more. But if she said no, Trainers would be separate from their precious Pokémon. "Uh...um...uhm..." White stuttered, carefully choosing. Finally she answered, "Y-y-yes. I'm only doing this for the bonds between Pokémon and Trainers. Go ahead, make me your queen. But I care more about the friendships Pokémon have made with their loving, caring Trainers than anyone out to put them to an end." N thinly smiled. "I guess you have made a right choice," he said wryly.

Just then Alder, the previous Champion, and Cheren, one of White's closest friends, burst into the room. "What's going on, White?" Cheren asked. "Did you win?" "Nope," White replied. "I had to make a tough decision. If I want to let Trainers and Pokémon live together, I have to become his queen. Otherwise, N will create the world he dreams of." "What?" Cheren said, befuddled. "I accepted his deal. I'm going to let Pokémon and Trainers stay together, no matter what it takes," White went on. "Even if it requires becoming a creepy guy's queen." "Good for you," Alder told her. "Thanks, Alder," White responded. The threesome's conversation was interrupted by N. "Come on, White," he said. "We have business to do here." "Uh, I have to go now," White told Cheren and Alder. "Bye." N walked down the purple velveteen carpet that led to his throne, and White followed.

"White!" Bianca, White's very best friend, bellowed as White stepped out of the giant door of the throne room. Bianca and her mentor Iris were standing by the entrance for a while now, waiting for White to finish the fight so that they could congratulate her. "Bad news, Bianca and Iris. I lost," White told them. The two gasped. "No way!" Iris said in disbelief. "N gave me a choice," White continued. "Number one - watch him create his ideal world where Pokémon are free from Trainers, or number two - let Pokémon and Trainers live in harmony, but become his queen." "And what did you choose?" Bianca asked. "Number two," White answered. "WHAT?!" Bianca and Iris confusedly shouted in unison. "Yup, it's true!" White said. "Marrying N? I can't believe it!" Bianca yelled. "Although he does look cute," she then whispered. She giggled. "Uh, yeah, I agree with you," White replied. "Me too," Iris exclaimed in between giggles. "Well, good luck on your wedding day, BFF!" Bianca told White as the latter began to walk away. "See ya!" Iris said.

* * *

It was a day later when White was in a dressing room with Anthea and Concordia. "You look awesome in your dress!" Concordia complimented. White looked in the mirror and admired herself. She was dressed in a goregous white gown, patterened with silver sequins from the waistline to the hemline. A gold brooch was in the center of the dress, shining brilliantly. A satin shawl was draped over her neck, reaching down to her shoulders. On her head was a silk veil, decorated with pink roses. "All ready for your big day!" Anthea cried. White slipped on sparkling vanilla-colored slippers Concordia herself had crafted. _Mom's gonna be so proud of me..._ White thought out loud. She carefully walked out of the room and to the end of the castle hallway, where the throne room stood. "Now remember what we practiced yesterday. Walk down, be yourself! Look forward to it!" Anthea reminded White. "Got it," White replied. "Now get on out there!" Concordia told her. "Okay." White said.

White eagerly watched as N walked up the aisle to the minister. "Go!" Anthea whispered. "It's your time!" White nervously started walking up the aisle as "Here Comes the Bride" was played on an organ. She took a quick glance at the pews and saw Cheren, Bianca, and Iris. She heard her mom weeping. At last, she reached the end of the aisle, where N was waiting. The minister started the traditional wedding speech. White and N exchanged vows. "Place the ring on her finger," the minister instructed N. N held up the ring and put it on White's finger. "I pronounce you husband and wife," the minister proclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride." White shut her eyes nervously as N's lips met hers. As they locked, White's heart was racing. Then they kissed. The crowd cheered with happiness as the newly-wedded couple walked down the aisle. Bianca yelled to White, "I told you he was cute!" White couldn't believe that she got married to N.

* * *

Next was the coronation. White slowly paced down the aisle, in a new set of clothes. She was dressed in an elegant white robe, with blue slippers on her feet. She reached the throne, and Ghetsis started the crowning. White had a golden crown placed on her head, and the crowd burst out into chants of "All hail the queen!" The song "God Save the Queen" started playing, and everyone in the crowd sang along. White was joined by N. As the two stood at the throne, they shared one last kiss. White started to definitely know what Bianca had said was true. N really was cute.

* * *

 **A/N: How was that for a one-shot? I hope I'll get to writing a full-length, multi-chaptered FWS fanfic someday. I know there is "Feeling", and I promise you, I will update that soon!**


End file.
